Frank Gets Jealous
by lkhpmicah
Summary: The title says it all. Cat/Frank
1. Cat's POV

Frank Gets Jealous

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Cat Royal.

**Cat's POV**

I honestly do not care one bit who fancies me, Reader. How could Frank be so shallow?

You see, it all started when a young gentleman asked for my dance card and signed it when I went with Frank's family to a ball. This time, I was wearing a green dress that matched well with my eyes. It had gold embroidery at the hem of the skirt. Yet again, Frank did not seem to find the courage to sign my dance card. It wasn't a surprise to me. Actually, I half expected it. Now, this young gentleman, Robert, simply signed my dance card. When it came his time to dance with me, I was shocked to see how swiftly he danced and led me.

As we were dancing, I saw Frank dancing with a beautiful girl. I must admit Reader, that I had felt a twinge of envy that he had signed the girl's dance card, but not mine. I pushed the feeling aside because I knew I couldn't force Frank to sign my dance card if he didn't want to (Well, actually I could but…). After dancing, Robert and I sat down and started a conversation. He had a very happy character and honestly was a bit handsome. We went to the tables to get some punch and Frank was also there. As Robert was pouring the punch, Frank "accidentally" knocked over a full glass of punch, which spilled on Robert. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, Robert" Frank said in a very unbelieving tone. I knew Frank had done it on purpose, but why? Robert, being the nice fellow he is, accepted the apology, excused himself, and left to clean up. I on the other hand did not believe Frank one bit. "Why on Earth did you do that Frank?" "Do what?" he replied innocently.

Hi! Anyway, this is my first story on FanFiction so I hope you like it! Review! More chapters to come.


	2. Frank's POV

**I believe I've done a horrible injustice to the current readers of this story. I wrote this story nearly three years ago and have failed to keep it up. I feel terrible for not continuing and just leaving the story there, but I've only recently started logging on to FanFiction again. But I do believe in tying up loose ends and I'll do my best to finish it up, though it may end up being a three-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cat Royal series or its characters. Robert Ellinson is a made up character for the story.**

**Oh and to be clear, Frank's thoughts to himself are in italics. Now, to continue where I left off three years ago...**

**Frank's POV**

I watched as Cat descended the stairs, perhaps not as graciously as some would hope, but her breathtaking sight was enough to distract from that fact. My affection for the redheaded girl in front of me had only become clear to me recently, and as I blatantly gawked at her, I wondered about the ball we would be attending. Surely I would pluck up my courage this time and sign her card. The regrets of the last ball still haunted me.

We arrived at the ball and all thoughts of signing Cat's dance card went out the window. My father was continuously introducing me to different people and a handful of frivolous girls had formed a permanent circle around me, prodding me with their meaningless questions and giggles.

My eyes scanned the ballroom for Cat. I shouldn't even worry; Cat was with Mother, over by-

_Where was Cat?_

I spotted a flash of green by the ballroom floor. My brows furrowed in realization.

_She's dancing with someone. Well there goes your chance of signing her dance card first._

An uneasy feeling made its way to my stomach. Cat appeared to be having a good time.

The pair left and moved towards the table of refreshments. With great difficulty, I excused myself from the girls that surrounded me and made my way towards the two. As I neared, I recognized the fellow as Robert Ellinson. I had met the lad before, he seemed very stuck up.

_Or are you just saying that because he was dancing with Cat?_

I knew the thought was true. But I was envious, and before I knew it, I was spilling punch over the poor lad.

_You really are a right git aren't you, Frank?_

I apologized but it sounded so unbelievable that even I would not believe it. Thankfully, Robert was kinder than I and accepted it.

"Why on Earth did you do that Frank?" Cat asked. Of course she saw through my act, she knew me too well.

"Do what?" I replied, trying to sound innocent. I knew she wouldn't accept it.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps spill punch on a perfectly gentlemanly person?"

"That's just it! He's perfect."

"What do you mean by that? Of course he's not perfect, no one is. I really cannot understand your issue at the moment."

_My issue is you! How oblivious you are to my feelings for you!_

I had absolutely no idea what to say, so instead I acted. Much to her confusion, I signed her card, took her hand and led her to the ballroom floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Frank. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I <strong>**_will_**** finish this story. Though as I mentioned before, I'm thinking it will turn out to be a three-shot.**

**And I apologize again for the prior abandonment of the story, it was truly inconsiderate of me.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. A Dance

**Well, this the the final chapter of ****_Frank Gets_**_**Jealous. **_**I really love the Cat and Frank pairing and I hope there's a new Cat Royal book soon, with fluffy moments ;)**

**Is it odd that I feel strangely sentimental about finishing this story? *Sigh* My last disclaimer for Cat Royal...**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own the Cat Royal series or its characters. *Sobs***

Those who saw it were not exactly sure how it happened and those who did not, but heard of it, thought the incident extremely scandalous.

But there he was, the Duke of Avon's son seemingly dragging a redheaded girl who went by the name of Cat to the ballroom floor.

Many girls who had been hoping to catch the young man's eye turned away with a huff and a different young man, Robert, smiled at the two with a soft smile, as if he knew something no one else did.

For a while, it seems as if the girl called Cat is scolding the Duke's son, with him only giving short answers. The Duke of Avon's son, Frank, looked very distressed.

What added to the situation is that they were dancing very off beat to the relatively fast orchestra piece. They had resulted to slowly swaying side to side in the middle of the ballroom floor, too engrossed in their own conversation to care.

Cat's agitation seemed to be increasing because now Frank looked as if he were in a different place, as if he had a battle going on inside his mind.

"Frank!" the girl said sharply.

The Duke's son looked at her and his face was suddenly filled with a look of courage.

And then he kissed her.

Those few people who saw gasped and would have thought it inappropriate, but they couldn't bring themselves to criticize such a moment. They could not seem to find fault in how the girl seemed shocked at first, but then regained her senses and kissed the young man back, with as much passion. And how they were in the center of a circle of dancing pairs, women being lifted and twirled in the air by their partners. They could not possibly dub such a moment as lack of propriety. All they could do was look in awe at the obvious love shared between the two.

And those who did not see had missed out on the chance to witness real love between a young couple. Those who had simply heard about the incident judged without knowing, whispering about improper decorum behind open fans and over porcelain teacups.

And the two who had shared the moment broke apart but not very far, and looked at each other. They knew a line had been crossed. They knew things would change. But they would welcome it. After all, such mutual feelings are not meant to be repressed.

**The End **

**And I must say it for the sake of saying it: "****_And they lived happily ever after."_**

**Maybe not completely peaceful, knowing Cat's adventures, but still happy...**

**But with all that aside, thank you for reading this story and if you have stuck with it (even after it was left for three years...). I truly appreciate all the readers of this story, along with the reviews and favorites. It also feels really great to mark this story as complete, ****_there I go again getting all sentimental. _**

**Au revoir, and may your lives be as adventurous as Cat's (though hopefully not as dangerous) and your journeys be just as exciting.**


End file.
